


Punishment

by voreconnoisseur



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fearplay, G/T, M/M, Other, Shrinking, Soft Vore, Vore, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voreconnoisseur/pseuds/voreconnoisseur
Summary: I can't even come up with anything witty, Lucifer vores you, that's the fic.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 62





	Punishment

“I swear, it was only supposed to be a prank! I didn’t mean anything by it!”

Despite your panic-fueled protests, the demon in front of you didn’t show any sign of backing down. With every cowardly step you took backward, he took another forward.

“You’ve disrespected me for the last time, human.”

Over the past few months, you’d learned to tell Lucifer’s “I want to kill you, but won’t” face from his “I am literally going to kill you” face. This one, however, was hard to read, and though you were pretty sure it was the former, it took on some attributes of the latter. The fiery eyes, the lack of his usual dignified mannerisms... There was something else there, too, but you couldn’t make it out at all.

“What’s wrong? I thought you’d wanted to see me—you were the one who came here, after all, and now you’re trying to leave?” he asked, mockingly, still advancing on you. Yep, you were in for way more than a lecture.

You’d sneaked into his room, trying to get a picture of him asleep and shirtless, after a series of stupid arguments and antics involving his brothers. Asmo’d brought up the topic, Belphie had suggested it, Satan had seconded it, and Levi and Mammon ended up egging you on after you’d initially refused. Little did you know, Lucifer happened to still be awake. And so, here you were, looking into the furious eyes of the Avatar of Pride himself.

“This-this wasn’t my idea!” you stammered.

“That doesn’t matter. The others will get theirs in due time. Right now, it’s just you and me.” He shoved his hand onto your shoulder, pushing you against the wall, almost like a kabedon, but with direct contact. You watched in horror as his eyes went white and unintelligible speech flowed through his lips.

Your knees buckled as the your surroundings began to sway and warp. Everything was growing, and Lucifer, already taller than you, was starting to look even taller.

_Oh—wait_. You were just shrinking.

_...Shrinking! Oh no!_

As you shrunk down smaller and smaller, clothes and all, Lucifer knelt down front of you. With the speed you were shrinking at, though, he still looked massive. You were almost the size of his hand when the tingling feeling spell wore off and you stopped descending. You stared up at him, looking fairly pathetic and confused, you imagined. You were completely at his mercy.

“Did you forget? Demons are all powerful compared to humans. Something like this comes easily to me.”

You scrambled backward, trying in vain to get away. Since you’d been pushed up against the wall before shrinking, it only took a few tiny paces before you were back up against it again.

“M-mammon! Levi! Anyone—help!” you squeaked. You tried to bolt to the left, but Lucifer snapped you up with a gloved hand. “What are you gonna do to me..?”

Your stomach lurched as Lucifer stood up, bringing you up your equivalent of a several story building to his face. You shivered as you noticed that the initial anger had completely faded, and his more sadistic side was now showing. He gave a slight smile as he spoke:

“Demons eat human souls, in case you’ve forgotten that too. Can you guess what the most efficient way for a demon to absorb a human’s soul is?”

“You wouldn’t. You can’t! Diavolo-“

Lucifer pushed a finger up against your mouth, silencing you.

“Why don’t we find out?”

To your chagrin, Lucifer slowly opened his mouth, letting you see his pointed canines common to demons. His tongue was drawn slightly outward, watering ever so slightly in anticipation for your entry.

You managed half a muffled scream before he quickly placed you inside and snapped his jaws shut. Your clothes were soaked as he teased at you with his tongue, rolling you over, then pressing you up against his palate. Ahead of you, you could see the dark cavern of his throat, and you noticed a sound coming from the general direction: he was humming. You squirmed in defiance, and as if in response to your struggles, you were dragged unceremoniously back out of his mouth into the cold air. Your eyes darted around furiously, trying to meet his gaze and then backing away as you squirmed in his hand.

“I—I knew you wouldn’t do it. The exchange program—“

“Would fail if I did. Yes, you’re right. I couldn’t kill you or consume your soul even if I actually wanted to.”

_Phew._

“Now, do be a good little snack—at least for the time being.”

_Wait!_

You were once again pushed into his salivating mouth, this time legs first. This time, you could see the world outside—Lucifer’s room—and then, with a flick of his tongue, you were sucked downward into his throat. You would not be a good little snack, you decided, and kicked and wriggled the whole way down.

“Come on, let me go! I said I was sorry!” you managed to cry, face full of saliva.

You dropped from the suffocating tube with a splash into a fleshy, wrinkly sack. His stomach. Thankfully, you didn’t seem to be being dissolved by acid, so he was probably going to keep his word. Still. “This is kind of gross, you know...”

“I don’t think I will; at least, not right now.” You felt the space around you shrink, and you could swear you heard him stifle a burp. “You can come out when you’ve learned your place in this house.”

You kicked and clawed at the stomach walls, unable to get a foothold in the slippery surface. Stupid Lucifer. Stupid pranks. Stupid stomach. All Lucifer did was chuckle.

Your eyes began to adjust and you noticed that the flesh of Lucifer’s stomach was glowing—albeit only a tiny amount—a soft shade of blue. Weird. You sat down with a splash in the liquid you hoped wasn’t acid with your arms crossed.

“Alright, alright, I get it. I’ll stay out of your personal space.” _Oh, the irony._

“That’s what I thought.” Lucifer paused. “Say, would you mind if I have some tea?”

You groaned. This was gonna be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit short for one of my works, but oh well. Might post something different for Mermay ;)


End file.
